McHoudinin murha
by veraaappp
Summary: Ensimmäinen fikkini, ja sen huomaa :)
1. Chapter 1

**McHoudinin murha**

" Kulta kyllä Lily pärjää äitini luona. Mitä? Juu, olen jo koton…HEI! MITÄ TEET ASUNNOSSANI! HEI KUUL…" Kersantti McHoudinin puheli katkesi ja rouva McHoudin vaivaantui " Kul..kulta…Jeremy, oletko siellä? JEREMY! Vastaa! " Hän kivahti puhelimeen, mutta mitään ei kuulunut. Rouva McHoudin laittoi puhelimen laukkuunsa, ja suuntasi toimistonsa ovelle. " Jen, minne menet. Sinullahan on yövuoro " Hänen kollegansa kohotti kulmiaan työpöytänsä takaa. " Jeremyn puhelu katkesi oudosti…viimeiset sanat mitä kuulin…joku..joku oli meidän talossa ja pam, puhelu katkesi. Minun täytyy mennä katsomaan että kaikki on hyvin." Jen mutisi. Toinen nyökkäsi " Katsokin että tulet takaisin. En jaksaisi hoitaa vuoroasi tänään " Jenin kollegansa sanahti nojaten päätään toiseen käteensä ja toisella kädellä näpytteli tietokonettaan. Jen nyökkäsi vaitonaisesti, ja lähti toimistolta.

Ulkona oli jo pimeää. Jenin auto ulisi, kun nainen avasi sen avaimella. Jen istuutui värisevin käsin auton penkille, ja lähti ajelemaan kohti kotia. McHoudineille kesti Jenin työpaikalta noin 45 minuuttia. Tiet olivat jo hieman toipuneet ruuhkasta, olihan kello jo melkein puoli seitsemän. Jenin edessä puksutteli miltei koko matkan ajan traktori, joten kotimatka venyi miltei kaksituntia. Vihdoin kotiin päästyään nainen huomasi, että kaikki lamput olivat päällä. Jopa ulkovalot. Pariskunnan koirakaan ei haukkunut, vaikka normaalisti pieni ja ärsyttävä rakki räksytti kokopäiväisesti eteisessä. Sydän jyskytti Jenin rinnassa, kun tämä asteli pihakivetyksiä pitkin terassille ja tarttui avaimiinsa. Hetken nainen mietti, menisikö sisälle vai eikö menisi. Jen päätti kuitenkin työntää avaimen oveen, ja astua sisään. Eteisessä kaikki kengät olivat hienossa rivissä. Nainen ajatteli, että ehkä Jeremy oli siivonnut. Häntä kuitenkin ihmetytti, missä koira oli. Keittiössäkään ei näkynyt ketään. Ei koiraa, eikä miestä. " Jeremy? " Jen huudahti keittiöstä ja asteli olohuoneeseen " EI! JEREMY! " nainen parahti ja ryntäsi miehensä luo. Jeremyn kasvot, ja kastanjan ruskeat hiukset olivat yltäpäältä veressä ja miehen luodin rei'illä koristeltu ruumis nojasi velttona sohvaa vasten. " JEREMY! VASTAA! JEREMY! " Jen ravisteli miestään mutta turhaan. Hän oli kuollut. Pian oli itsekin. Jen ei huomannut tummaa hahmoa takanaan. Eikä aikaakaan kun talosta kuului kiljaisu, ja monta laukaisun ääntä.

Aamu valkeni ja toisaalla, Washintong DC:n keskustassa, NCIS:n päämajassa, Tony keikkui tuolilla pureskellen kynäänsä. " Majava " Ziva naljaili ja nosti molemmat jalkansa työpöydälleen pyöritellen ponihännästään irtaantunutta hiussuortuvaa sormiensa välissä. McGee ei ollut vielä saapunut. Tony keikkui tuolilla vielä tovin, kunnes Gibbs ja McGee saapuivat miltei samaan aikaan, McGee hieman aikaisemmin, niin, että ehti juuri ja juuri istahtamaan, kunnes Gibbs tuli tavalliseen tapaan ärtyisänä ja ripeästi. Tony lopetti keikkumisen kuin seinään, ja heitti kynän laatikkoon. " DiNozzo, Ziva autoon! McGee, hae Duccy " Gibbs sanoi, kävi pöydällään hakemassa aseensa, ja kääntyi takaisin kävellen ripeästi hissille, Tony ja Ziva kannoillaan. " Mitä nyt? " Ziva hämmästeli samalla kun astui hissiin. " Kersantin murha " Gibbs murahti ja katsoi rannekelloaan. Ziva hiljeni, ja tyytyi nyökkäämään. Tony ähki Zivan edessä, taistellen takkinsa vetoketjun kanssa. " DiNozzo, mitä ihmettä teet " Ziva naurahti. Tony ei vastannut, jatkoi vain ähkimistään. " Sen minäkin haluaisin tietää " Gibbs sanahti vaisusti. " Min…" Tony aloitti, mutta lopetti kun hissin ovet avautuivat. Ziva käveli Tonyn ohi naureskellen " Vetoketju keisari " nainen tokaisi ilkeästi hymyillen. Gibbs hymähti, ja Tony mutisi jotain, luultavasti kirosi Zivan alimpaan helvettiin. Päivä oli aurinkoinen ja lämmin. Aurinko porotti suoralta kädeltä eikä taivaalla ollut pilven haituvaakaan. Ainoa pelastus kuuman päivän keskelle toi hempeä tuuli, joka silitteli ryhmän poskia ja niskaa.

Autolle kävellessään, Tony miltei kaatui, kompastuessaan katukivetykseen kun yritti avata takkinsa vetoketjua. " Vauhtia DiNozzo! " Gibbs kivahti hieman kauempaa, autolta. Tony älähti, jätti vetoketjun rauhaan ja jolkotteli ripeästi autolle. " Entä McGee? " Ziva kysyi ohimennen ja laittoi turvavyön " Tulee Duccyn ja Palmerin kanssa " Gibbs sanoi ja lähti liikkeelle. Kuolleen kersantin talo oli noin tunnin ajomatkan päässä, pienessä kotitalo yhteisössä. Perille saavuttuaan ryhmä talsi sisälle taloon. " Kauheaa…miten ketään pystyy tekemään tällaista.." Ziva kauhisteli. Parin koira oli ammuttu, ja ripustettu roikkumaan katosta. " Joku hullu ja exäni " Gibbs sanoi, kun astui sisään. Ziva kurtisti kulmiaan " Eikö ne olekaan sama asia. Tiedätkö.. Hullu ja exäsi…" Tony ihmetteli, ja sai Gibbsin jopa hieman hymyilemään. " Kuka löysi ruumiit? " Gibbs kysäisi, ja Ziva osoitti kahta vanhusta " Kellenit, McHoudinien naapurit. Tuovat kuulemma joka torstai sämpylöitä. Ihmettelivät kun eivät tänään ovea avanneet. Päättivät sitten tulla katsomaan, onko kaikki kunnossa, ja löysivät sitten heidät " nainen kertoi. Gibbs nyökkäsi, ja käveli takaisin ulos, puhutellakseen Kellenin rouvaa. " Voisiko Gibbsin exä todella tehdä tällaista jälkeä? " Ziva kysyi Tonylta, kun Gibbs oli mennyt ulos. Tony naurahti "Todellakin". Ziva kohotti kulmiaan, otti kameransa esiin, ja aloitti kuvaamaan rikospaikkaa. McHoudinien talo oli todella siistissä kunnossa. Murha oli tehty siististi, eikä veriroiskeita pahemmin näkynyt. McHoudinien ruumiit olivat siististi laitettu istumaan sohvalle, jonka valkea kangas oli punainen verestä. Oikeastaan, muualla ei ollut verta. Ei edes oransseissa seinissä. " Ziva! Tule katsomaan! " Tony huusi, ja kyykisteli sohvan takana. " Mitä? " Ziva älähti ja käveli toisen taakse. " Luoti. Mennyt jommastakummasta läpi " Tony sanoi, ja piteli pihdeillä kultaisen väristä luotia, joka tosin oli veren ja ihokudoksen peitossa. Ziva kaivoi taskustaan todistusaineisto pussin, ja Tony laski luodin sinne.


	2. Chapter 2

Samassa talon ulkopuolella, etupihalle, karautti NCIS paku, josta astui ulos Ducky

" Jethro, missä ovat tämänkertaiset vieraamme? " mies kysyi

" Ja anteeksi tämä myöhästyminen, Palmer oli ratissa, ja hänen mielestään nelostiellä ei voi ajaa " Ducky lisäsi

" Sisällä. Tony ja Ziva ovat siellä " Gibbs kertoi

" McGee! " mies huusi sitten, ja pakun takaa rymisteli vielä yksi agentti

" Niin pomo? " McGee henkäisi ja pyyhki hien otsalta

" Jatka tästä, puhu Kellerin kanssa " Gibbs sanoi nopeasti, alitti rikostutkinta nauhan ja asteli sisälle taloon, Ducky ja Palmer perässään.

" Luoja paratkoon " Ducky voivotteli kävellessään koiran ohi

" Palmer, laske tuo koira raukka, ja pussita se " mies sanoi huokaisten

Palmer nyökkäsi, kaivoi laukusta pussin, ja laski koiran sinne siristellen silmiään

" Mh…Ducky…tule katsomaan…ihan kuin…ihan kuin tässä lukisi jotain " Palmer mumisi hämillään. Ducky huokaisi, ja käveli takaisin, muttei ollut uskoa silmiään. Tosiaan. Koiran kylkeen oli kirjoitettu verellä

"Yksi kaikkien, ja kaikki yhden puolesta " Ducky luki ääneen

" Jethro! " mies huusi sitten, ja Gibbs käveli Duckyn ja Palmerin luo

" Niin? " hän sanoi samalla, kun laittoi kumihanskoja käteensä

" Se pirulainen on kirjoittanut viestin. Koiraan. Lue " Ducky sanoi ja käänsi koiran siten, että viesti oli Gibbsin luettavissa

" Yksi kaikkien ja kaikki yhden puolesta " Gibbs luki

" Tony! " hän huusi sitten. Tony ilmaantuikin pian Gibbsin vierelle

" Niin pomo? " hän henkäisi

" Selvitä, mistä tässä on kyse " Gibbs sanoi osoittaen koiraa

" Murhaaja on ampunut koiran, mitä selvitettävää siinä on? " Tony hämmästeli ja katsoi Gibbsiin. Gibbs läppäsi Tonya takaraivoon

" Se viesti DiNozzo! " mies ärähti. Tony älähti nyökäten

" Mutta mit- " hän aloitti, mutta tukki suunsa huomatessaan Gibbsin murhaavan katseen " Hoidossa pomo " Tony sanoi sitten ja katosi ulos. Sisällä Ducky saapui viimein olohuoneeseen ja käveli pariskunnan ruumiiden luo

" Palmer. Mikä on ensivaikutelma? " hän kysyi kyykistyen

" Mm…kuolivat välittömästi. Uskoisin että kuolinsyy molempien kohdalla ampumisesta johtuva verenhukka "


	3. Chapter 3

Ducky nyökkäsi pienesti ja kyykistyi itsekin kuolleen parsikunnan eteen

" Näetkö mitään outoa mr. McHoudinin kaulassa Palmer? " mies mumisi ja nousi seisomaan. Palmer kurtisti kulmiaan ja siristeli silmiään

" Ampumahaavan ympärys on sinisen liila…ja kylmä " mies ihmetteli ja vilkaisi Duckyyn. Tämä nyökkäsi huokaisten

" Onko sinulla Palmer mitään aavistusta mistä voisi olla tässä tapauksessa hyötyä? " hän kysyi. Palmer kurtisti kulmiaan

" A-anteeksi mutta nyt en oikein tajunnut " mies älähti. Ducky huokaisi ja oikaisi aiempaa kysymystään

" No mistäköhän havantosi johtuu? "

" E-en tiedä.." Palmer änkytti suurin silmin silmälasiensa takaa. Ducky mutristi huuliaan ja nousi seisomaan, laittaen kätensä puuskaan ja mietti ankarasti.

" Miten sinusta voi olla hyötyä, jos et osaa selittää havantojasi? " Tämä huokaisi pitkän hiljaisuuden jälkeen. Palmer jäi sanattomaksi

" Pussita pariskunta. Oletan että osaat " Ducky huikkasi äreästi ja häipyi vaappuen ulos.

Palmer jäätyi hetkeksi, mutta ryhtyi sitten toimiin. Pusseja sai nuori mies hetkenaikaa etsiskelläkkin, mutta ne löydettyään Palmer verhoili naisen ruumiin nopeasti ruumispussilla. Miehen kanssa oli hieman ongelmia, mutta hetken ähkittyään sai Palmer hänetkin pussiin. Pussitetut ruumiit kannettiin sukkelasti autoon, mutta kaikki muu oli vielä kesken. Palmer ei keksinyt enää mitään tehtävää talossa, nyt kun ruumiitkin oltiin viety talteen. Mies kohautti olemattomasti olkiaan ja harppoi itsekin ulos. Ziva ja Tony katsoivat Palmerin perään virnuillen. Eivätkö kummatkaan, Ducky tai Palmer, olleet huomanneet heitä? Ziva nappasi vielä yhden kuvan rikospaikasta, kunnes marssi virne kasvoillaan ulos, Tony kannoillaan. Gibbs katsahti kaksikkoon merkillisesti

" Valmista? " Mies tokaisi kysyvällä äänensävyllä ja heitti kumihanskansa NCIS:n pakuun. Tony nyökkäsi

" No sitten voidaankin tästä varmaan lähteä " Ziva ehdotti. Gibbs nyökkäsi.


End file.
